This invention is directed toward flapper valves. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to dual-flow flapper valve assemblies.
Flush assemblies are well known in the art. A conventional flapper is a single-piece element that is hingedly connected to the overflow tube of a flush valve assembly. When the lever of a toilet is pressed downwards, an arm within the tank is lifted that pulls a connection member that lifts the flapper that covers a drain that leads to the toilet bowl. When this action is completed, the water within the tank rushes through the drain while the flapper slowly floats back into place. The net result is that the tank is either completely emptied or substantially emptied and the toilet bowl is also emptied. For most toilets, this correlates in 1.6 gallons to 5 gallons of water being consumed by the overall system.
Although simplistic in design, conventional flappers suffer a number of deficiencies. The primary problem presented by such flappers is the tremendous amount of wasted water. A user is not capable of controlling the flow of water and this results in the tank being emptied in its entirety each time the toilet is flushed. Needlessly wasting water can cause problems for communities that face drought caused by overconsumption or harsh dry spells. In a related issue, the high consumption of water causes unnecessarily high water bills.
These problems are exacerbated by users who have an overactive bladder or intestinal issues. As a result of these conditions, the users use the toilet more frequently and thereby consume more water than the average person, which leads to even higher water bills.
One advancement that has taken place in the art is a dual-lever assembly. The dual-lever assemblies replace the conventional lever with two levers or buttons that actuate a modified flush valve assembly.
Although this advancement permits a user to select between two flow levels, this design has its deficiencies. One drawback of dual-lever assemblies is the complicated and difficult assembly requirements required to retrofit existing tanks with the assemblies. In order to install a dual-lever assembly, the existing flush valve assembly must be removed, which requires emptying and removing the tank from the toilet. This is not only time-consuming, but also intimidating to many inexperienced individuals who may want to limit water consumption. The difficulties associated with these systems are furthered, as a user must customize the flush valve assembly to get the desired flow for each level.
Dual-lever assemblies are also confusing to users as there are different levers and it is not always clear what each lever actuates. This results in the wrong button being selected, which in turn results in wasted water and higher utility bills.
Another problem associated with dual-lever assemblies is the cost. In comparison to conventional systems, these assemblies are substantially more expensive. This is often compounded by the need to have a plumber assist in installation.
Thus, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a dual-flow flapper valve assembly that improves upon the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that reduces water usage.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that reduces utility bill amounts.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that can be retrofitted into an existing flush valve assembly quickly and without modification to other tank refilling assembly or flush valve assembly elements.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that is user-friendly.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that utilizes a single lever.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a dual-flow flapper assembly that is inexpensive.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.